Many women are unhappy with the appearance of their hair. Many women have hair with some degree of curl or kink, and these women frequently desire to relax or straighten their hair using one of several available methodologies.
There are a number of methods available to straighten or relax wavy, curly, kinky or frizzy hair. Some of these methods have existed in some fashion for many years (lye, no-lye, thioglycolates/perm solutions), while others are relatively new (the so-called Japanese and Brazilian methods).
The above mentioned methods for straightening or relaxing hair can be very effective. However, the most effective of these methods generally use harsh chemicals, including sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, guanidine hydroxide, ammonium thioglycolate or sodium sulfide. These chemicals can literally burn the scalp or the eyes of the consumer and always result in the loss of hair tensile strength and excessively weakened hair that is prone to breakage. Other hair relaxing or straightening methods which have gained popularity as of late are either very expensive and time consuming, or employ the use of potentially deadly formaldehyde. Additionally, these so-called safe and chemical free methods often times are not as effective as other treatments for long term straightening of the hair.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for permanently relaxing or straightening curly, fizzy or kinky hair.
It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide a mild system capable of relaxing and straightening curly, frizzy or kinky hair without the use of harsh chemicals or oxidizing/reducing agents.